


Worship for the Grand King

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Thirty-one days of kinky Oikawa Tooru smut. Contains multiple ships, multiple kinks, and a whole lot of sex.(Tags will be added as work is updated.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 271





	1. IwaOi - Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> you're probably wondering: kinktober? but tomato, it's april?  
> yeah, i intended to write this at the end of october 2019. and then life happened. so let's just embrace the porn, acknowledge that i'm shit at deadlines, and have fun!  
> i already have all the prompts picked out, so enjoy!

Excitement stirs in Oikawa's chest as he watches the time tick by. In only a few more minutes, his boyfriend will be home after a whole week on a business trip. Iwaizumi started a new job at a big company, which introduced the whole idea of being hours away to work into their lives after so long. Oikawa swore he wouldn't survive, and even though Iwaizumi sighed and gave him an annoyed look, he, too, knew he would end up missing Tooru after the first night.

But now, he's on his way home.

Oikawa's not only anxious because Iwaizumi is coming home, though. He decided to spend his lonely week on something productive to surprise his boyfriend when he returned. Naturally, he perfected his deepthroating skill.

Oikawa got the idea when thinking back on the blowjob he had given Iwaizumi before he left. It wasn't any different from the others, except of course the way he suckled on Iwaizumi's cock like he'd never see it again, but it always bothered Tooru that he'd still gag and cough on it whenever it breached his throat. He loves the idea of taking his boyfriend's thick erection into the back of his throat and keeping it there while he's nuzzled against his pelvis, hearing Iwaizumi moan above him; but he can't pull off that fantasy when his throat lurches whenever that deliciously soft head pokes up against it.

Oikawa spent his time with an old friend of his, a dildo he had mostly discarded after moving in with Iwaizumi. The toy is no stranger to being driven into his throat, so it was hardly awkward when Tooru would spend most nights of the week slowly sliding the plush silicone into his mouth, opening up his throat to receive it, and training his gag reflex. He probably should have devoted more than just a week to training himself, but Oikawa became confident by the end of the week that he would give Iwaizumi the perfect welcome-home present: himself.

He jumps up from the bed when he can hear the door click open, an excited smile on his shining face as he runs through the hall to greet Iwaizumi at the door. He barely manages to close it before Oikawa jumps on him, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck and squeezing like it wouldn't kill him if he tried. Iwaizumi grumbles something as he stumbles, finding his balance against the wall, but Oikawa doesn't bother to understand what it is as he relishes in the feeling of body heat against him once again.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa all but squeals, pressing his lips in aimless kisses to whatever surface he can attach them to, which happens to be Iwaizumi's ear and jaw. It's scruffy with a little bit of stubble, which Oikawa rubs his face against even though he normally complains about the prickly feeling whenever Iwaizumi comes to bed without shaving.

"Yeah, good to see you too," Iwaizumi grunts in response. He manages to close the door behind him and kick off his shoes even when Oikawa is hanging off of him like this, and then returns the embrace by wrapping his strong arms around Oikawa's torso.

"I missed you so much," Tooru mumbles, hiding his face in the crook of the other male's neck and inhaling his scent. Iwaizumi scoffs at that, but Oikawa can tell there's a smile on his face just from the sound of it. He starts walking them into the house, and Oikawa doesn't do much to cooperate on his end so they stumble over each other.

"It was only a week," Iwaizumi returns. "I don't want to think about how unbearable you're going to get when I have to be gone for even longer."

Oikawa lifts his head with a whine, finally looking at Iwaizumi with a pout. He doesn't want to even think about his boyfriend leaving again anytime soon.

They collapse on the couch with a sigh, Oikawa easily falling on top of Iwaizumi and slotting against him like a missing puzzle piece. He runs his face along the other's neck, mouthing gentle little kisses across his skin, his hands finding expanses of Iwaizumi's body to smooth over until he's brought into a proper kiss.

It's much more emotional than he would have expected. Warm and soft, but with that underlying, intense sense of need that has Oikawa moaning low in his throat. It's Iwaizumi's way of telling him that he missed him, too, even if he wants to act like it was no big deal to be away for so long.

For a while they don't speak. In between kisses they stare at each other, nuzzle up against each other's throats and sigh happily now that they've been reunited. Oikawa wants to cry in relief, even if he isn't quite sure what he's been relieved of. He wants to pretend that he wasn't secretly worried, all this time, that he would never see Iwaizumi again. That he would never be held like this again, would never feel his addicting body heat against his or be able to breathe him in ever again.

Oikawa shifts so he doesn't fall off the couch, slotting a leg in between the other male's, and he can feel the hardness against his thigh. It's enough to flip Tooru's switch; from emotional and needy to _horny_ and needy in almost a second. He mouths along Iwaizumi's jaw and ear, slipping his hand downwards until he can grip the bulge against his thigh with his hand. Iwaizumi releases a breath that has Oikawa shiver.

"I missed you," Oikawa repeats in a whisper, lifting his head to gauge his boyfriend's reaction. Iwaizumi swallows, but is looking at Oikawa with a dark, lustful tone in his eyes. It's a silent go-ahead.

"I thought about you a lot while you were gone," Oikawa continues, sitting up as they both wordlessly shift along the couch, which leaves Tooru straddling the other. "About the way you would touch me. About the feeling of your cock inside me."

He smiles as he can see the way Hajime's throat bobs, still watching him with that dark look. Oikawa continues palming the clothed erection, leaning down to brush their lips together. Again they kiss, still needy but now heated, gasps mixed in against each movement of their lips. When Oikawa pulls away with a pant, he scoots backwards and off of his boyfriend's lap so he can sink to his knees on the floor. Iwaizumi's hand is immediately in his hair.

"I want to show you something I learned," Tooru mumbles, licking his lips from his positon on the floor while his hands expertly come up to unbuckle Hajime's belt, deftly unzip his pants and greedily yank down the waist on his clothes. Iwaizumi easily cooperates, lifting his hips to make it easier, and Oikawa swallows thickly as that delicious cock springs free.

"What's that?" Iwaizumi asks lowly. Shit- his voice is enough to make Oikawa's stomach melt in heat. He just smiles in response, gripping the other male's dick in his hand. It doesn't take long before Iwaizumi is completely hard and stiff in his palm, so hot and heavy against his skin that he begins to drool. He missed this.

"Watch," Oikawa says, not giving his boyfriend much time to ask any more questions as he takes Hajime's cockhead into his mouth. He suckles on it gently, rolling his tongue around the tip, before taking it in deeper and moaning against the thickness in his mouth.

He fucking _missed this_. It's easy for Oikawa to get lost in this, easy for his mind to go hazy as he starts up a rhythm, sucking on Iwaizumi's cock in long, languid strokes. He doesn't take him all the way yet, even if he already craves the feeling of having his throat breached. Tooru's mouth comes off with a popping noise, his hand quickly replacing it as he leans down and takes Iwaizumi's balls into his mouth. It isn't until he can hear Hajime panting above him, until he can see his stomach twitch out of the corner of his eye that Oikawa comes up to take the shaft into his mouth again. And then, with one movement, he slides all the way down to the base of Hajime's cock.

He nearly chokes on it, but he remembers to open up his throat as the member nestles along his plush walls. Oikawa looks up with watering eyes as Iwaizumi's pupils go wide, breath stuttering into a quiet curse. For a few solid minutes Oikawa stays there, his lips and nose fully flush against Iwaizumi's pubes, cock twitching in his throat and he thinks that the week it took to train himself is all worth it. A real dick is better than his old dildo, after all, especially when Hajime is looking at him with such desire and his strong hand has threaded through his hair, lightly pressing down to keep him in place.

Oikawa resurfaces eventually, coming up with a gasp. Iwaizumi moans and it's enough to make him go down again, make him take his boyfriend's cock in his throat again and again as he starts to bob his head up and down. Tears prick Tooru's eyes and eventually roll down his cheeks, his throat being breached over and over again, but he doesn't cough or gag- just greedily takes dick into his slutty throat, slurping on his boyfriend's hot cock and creating an absolute mess of his face with tears and saliva and precum.

" _Tooru_ ," Hajime growls, breathless, and Oikawa knows by now that it's a warning. But how can he stop now when it feels so good to have his face fucked, to look up at Hajime with blurry eyes and a hot, hazy head, when it feels so good to have that hand roughly yank his hair up and down, to be completely filled over and over again and make his boyfriend feel good too?

Oikawa just moans in response, popping off the other's dick only briefly to take a breath before it disappears into his throat again. And Iwaizumi is happy to oblige, pressing his hips up as he guides Tooru to keep taking his dick as far as it can reach, over and over again in a quick, sloppy rhythm. His breath becomes quicker, cock becomes thicker, and Tooru knows that he's about to come so he presses his face fully against Iwaizumi's pelvis, almost actually choking himself at this point. But he doesn't let up because, just a moment after, Iwaizumi mutters a broken curse and his cock is pulsing and he can feel the thick flow of semen bursting from his member, hot and sticky running down his throat and Tooru wants nothing more than to drink it all up, just like this.

But he didn't quite practice for this, and even as Hajime continues to pump his cum into Oikawa's throat he has to struggle against his hand and lift for air, gasping through semen and spit, coughing up everything he accidentally sucked into his lungs. And for a while he remains where he is, panting and watching Iwaizumi as he rides through his afterglow, still attached to his twitching, softening cock by a string of cum.

And then Oikawa swallows and falls against his boyfriend's thigh with a sigh. He can hear the other male scoff above him, but he knows, even now, that it's an endearing chuckle. The hand in his hair is soft and gentle now, and Oikawa closes his eyes.

"Shit," Hajime curses quietly, brushing off a spot of mess on Tooru's face with his thumb. Tooru smiles in response, licking his lips lazily.

"Welcome home," he mumbles. His voice is broken and scratchy, but he attributes it to a job well done.


	2. UshiOi - Begging, Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went a bit out of my comfort zone with this one. enjoy regardless
> 
> warnings: pee, dubcon

Ushijima enters the bathroom and immediately wishes he hadn’t had so much water earlier.

On the floor in place of one of the urinals is a nude body, curled up against the wall with their legs spread and head resting against the surface behind them. He assumes the worst, thinking he might have just stumbled across a murder scene despite the lack of blood everywhere- but upon his entrance, the person is alerted and shifts where they sit. And as he draws closer, curiosity getting the best of him, Ushijima realizes he recognizes this face. It’s Oikawa Tooru. The same Oikawa Tooru he had just played a volleyball match against the day before.

“Ushiwaka,” he says before Ushijima can utter his surprise. He isn’t sure if it’s too late to turn back or not, but his feet betray him regardless as he cautiously approaches the male on the floor. He can’t help but stare at Oikawa, disheveled, naked, and chained to the wall by his arms which are crossed behind his back. He appears to be unharmed, but it raises the question of how the hell he got here in the first place. Certainly it wasn’t his own doing.

“Oikawa-” Ushijima begins, but the male on the floor cuts him off with a hazy look in his eyes. It occurs to him that this is the first time he’s seen Oikawa without some form of annoyance within his expression when faced with Ushijima’s presence.

“Ushiwaka,” he repeats, something low and dangerous in his voice as he leans forward slightly, as much as he can when bound to the wall. “You have to go, right? You can use me; I’m open.”

Ushijima is stunned silent, and when seconds pass and all he can do is stare in disbelief, Oikawa laughs. But it isn’t mocking or condescending- it’s somehow understanding, like he expected the reaction. It just makes Ushijima even more confused. He should just leave and forget this whole thing happened. Then, maybe he could still attach some form of dignity to Oikawa and not this stranger before him, someone completely different and in no way associated with his volleyball opponent. As soon as he shakes his head and moves to walk away, however, Oikawa makes a panicked noise that stops him.

“No, wait! Please,” he cries, jerking forward against his binds as if to chase after the other. He leans back with a little swallow once he knows he has Ushijima’s attention, his gaze desperate and pleading. Ushijima doesn’t understand, but for some reason his voice is trapped within him and he’s unable to question or argue. “Please. It’s okay, I want it. Please, please use me.”

Ushijima turns to stand in front of Oikawa once more, and the closer he gets the more hopeful Oikawa becomes. Although still baffled, he doesn’t think he has much of a choice anymore. It sounds like this is something Oikawa _wants_ , as strange as it is, and Ushijima, oddly, doesn’t want to disappoint. It’s fine, right? They’ll both be getting what they want, so it should be alright… right?

He doesn’t let himself question it anymore, because he’ll have plenty of time to think about how fucked up he is sometime later. With a nervous sigh, Ushijima pulls down his shorts and underwear in one swift, albeit awkward movement, watching the whole time as Oikawa stares him down with a hungry look in his eyes.

“Please,” Oikawa begs again, his voice nearly cracking and Ushijima hates the way it makes him feel. It’s an unusually hot feeling, one he’s never experienced before nor can he describe. But Oikawa’s pleads make him just want to keep going with this crazy idea so he does, aiming his dick at the male in front of him and waiting until something comes out.

Oikawa opens his mouth. This whole situation doesn’t truly feel wrong until Ushijima releases with another nervous sigh, his bladder emptying itself as a hot stream of piss arches towards Oikawa’s face. He catches it in his mouth but allows it to run down his nude body, and he fucking _moans_ as Ushijima’s urine covers him and the hard bathroom floor. Luckily, he stares at the limp cock in front of him during the long, stretching seconds it takes for him to completely finish peeing because Ushijima doesn’t think he could handle it if Oikawa looked him in the eye right now.

Oikawa sighs when the stream stops, panting despite exerting no effort whatsoever, a dreamy and distant look on his face. Almost frozen in place, Ushijima stands there and stares at what he’s just done, and that hot feeling never goes away.

In fact, he feels himself start to swell in interest, and he swallows in embarrassment.

Because this is wrong. He’s never heard of any normal person who likes to get _pissed_ on. But the way Oikawa looks right now is so strangely gorgeous. As much of a wreck as he is right now, he looks so blissfully happy to be dripping wet, to be used as a damn urinal. Ushijima has always found Oikawa attractive, but right now he’s so _vulnerably_ attractive it starts to go to his head.

As if he wasn’t down on his luck already, Oikawa seems to take note of the way his dick is growing, twitching slightly where it’s against his thigh, and he looks up with something dark in his eyes.

“You still have something in there for me, don’t you?” he asks lowly, tilting his head back so he can look at Ushijima through his eyelashes. “It’s okay, you can give that to me too. It’s a waste if you don’t use me completely. C’mon, Ushiwaka. Please?”

Ushijima thought he knew how to say no, but he must have completely forgotten now because all he does is nod in response. He likes the way Oikawa brightens, anyway, likes the way that he opens up his mouth again to receive him. And Ushijima starts to feel a lot less gross when he steps on either side of Oikawa to press up against his face and breach his awaiting lips. His hardening cock slips inside the heat easily and Ushijima sighs, shutting his eyes at the new feeling, pressing further and further forward until there’s no more of him Oikawa can swallow up. It doesn’t register to him that Oikawa should be choking on him by now, considering his size- but when Ushijima opens his eyes once again he just sees those gorgeous lashes and that brown gaze, shining with tears and desperation, staring back at him.

Something in Ushijima unhinges. He pulls his hips back and snaps them forward again, watching as Oikawa’s lips stretch and drag around his cock as it pushes into his throat once more. And he does it again and again, eyes glued to the movement. He’s fully erect in no time at all, and Oikawa still isn’t complaining even if there are tears rolling down his face now.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima groans, tilting his hips back far enough that his cock pops out of the other male’s mouth, giving him a chance to breathe. He doesn’t think he could stop if he keeps going now. He knows, realistically, that he’s gone too far to even consider going back, but giving them both an option to back out gives him some semblance of comfort.

“ _Please_!” is Oikawa’s response, voice somehow more broken than before that Ushijima’s doubts completely disappear. He realigns himself and Oikawa takes him back in greedily, lewd slurping noises following along with each thrust of Ushijima’s hips. At first he was careful not to be too rough, but that unfamiliar heat within him has him tightly gripping Oikawa’s hair, keeping him in place to freely fuck his mouth at a pace that makes him pant for breath.

He feels something coming but can’t possibly stop to think about it, and Oikawa seems to feel it too because he’s shaking and moaning, eyes silently pleading him when he has no words to do so himself. Ushijima’s orgasm explodes through him suddenly, the heat of Oikawa’s mouth pushing him off of the edge much quicker than his own hand ever has. For a moment he rides the wave of climax within Oikawa’s mouth, but then he pulls his cock out and watches with a moan as his thick seed spills all over Oikawa’s mouth and body, joining the earlier mess he’s already made of him. Oikawa, too, moans in response, although his voice has been fucked rough.

As he stands there, panting, dick slowly softening once more, Ushijima stares at what he’s done. Oikawa somehow looks more disheveled than how he was found, now covered in piss and cum and tears and saliva with his once perfect hair no longer something to brag about. He can barely find it within himself to feel bad for the male underneath him when Oikawa looks so proud of himself, satisfied despite not being the one to reach orgasm. Silently, Ushijima pulls his gym shorts back up to his hips and stumbles backwards, still at a loss for words. He can only stare at Oikawa, who swallows and stares back at him. He’ll never be able to look at Oikawa Tooru the same way ever again- and he hasn’t quite decided whether the thought is good or bad.

“Come back again soon,” Oikawa chuckles in a breathless, raspy voice, but Ushijima has already run out of the bathroom before he can finish.


	3. AkaOi - Sensory Deprivation, Knife Play

When Oikawa had first met Akaashi, he didn’t envision them as anything more than acquaintances. Akaashi is just so polite and reserved yet witty in his own right that Oikawa can’t find fun in teasing him just like he does anyone else. And yet they still became great friends, despite Oikawa’s initial impression. Anyone who doesn’t want to be friends with Akaashi is just wrong.

But it’s unfair, honestly; Akaashi is drop-dead gorgeous. Oikawa isn’t a top, but he wouldn’t have a second thought about pinning Akaashi’s pretty little wrists into the mattress and making him moan so beautifully. A shame it wouldn’t become a reality.

… Is what he thought, long before he visited Akaashi’s home, where he nosily asked about his kinks and ended up following his friend into his bedroom with interest stirring in his gut. Akaashi seemed like the type of guy who would want a traditional, long-term relationship with minimal or no sexual contact early on. Oikawa has never been more wrong in his life. Akaashi was happy to express his sexual interests after a bit of prodding, and it was the dangerous spark in his eye that had Oikawa break down and ask him if he was seeing anyone and if not would he please try these things out on him?

Akaashi smiled, and it sealed his fate.

Oikawa lies now on his friend’s sheets with his arms bound above his head, legs tied to the foot of the bed frame, a dark cloth covering his eyes that obscures his vision, and an oblong-shaped gag in his mouth. He can hear Akaashi shuffling around him, but he has to imagine what he’s doing, the expression he’s wearing, how he’s looking at Oikawa as he lies there, bound, naked, and completely vulnerable for him. Oikawa has never felt safer in Akaashi’s care.

“I was surprised when you expressed interest in this, Oikawa-san,” Akaashi says, voice hushed, and it’s enough to make goosebumps spread across his skin. “Once knives are brought up, I usually lose attention.”

Akaashi’s finger traces along Oikawa’s skin, right underneath his bellybutton, and it makes him jump. He can almost hear the way the other male smiles at his reaction.

“I appreciate it,” he continues. “It’s been a long, long time since I’ve been able to indulge myself.”

The bed shifts where Akaashi leans his weight next to Oikawa’s body, his finger continuing to draw random, lazy patterns across his stomach. Even if the touch seems innocent enough, Oikawa’s breath starts to quicken in anticipation. He always knew Akaashi’s polite mannerisms had a subtle sexiness, and it’s all coming through in the way his touch leaves ripples of electricity on Oikawa’s skin.

For a while the air is silent as Akaashi touches Oikawa. His fingers move up and down his stomach, traveling to his thighs and scratching gently across his fair, soft skin. Oikawa is hyper-aware of it all, almost unable to predict where the other will go and it just builds up the anticipation, makes him frustrated and impatient. Akaashi seems to wait until Oikawa is squirming and whining before he chuckles softly, withdrawing his hand to grab the knife he had set aside earlier.

Oikawa can hear it- he thinks Akaashi purposefully dragged it across the bedside table just so that he knows what’s coming. His heart speeds up and he can feel his palms get clammy. He trusts Akaashi, but the idea of having a knife drag along his skin is enough to put him on edge. Even so, the excitement is also enough to turn him on. He remains erect, and he knows by the way he feels himself twitch against his stomach.

“Don’t move too much,” Akaashi instructs gently, shifting on the bed again as he settles in place. “It would be a shame to scar your beautiful skin, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa whimpers in response and is sure to keep his breath steady as he anticipates first contact. He can hear his heart pounding in his chest- everything sounds so loud, and yet the only thing he can hear is his own breathing. It’s an agonizing few seconds before he finally feels the cool edge of the knife touch him, and he’s proud of himself for not flinching. The blade rests on his collarbone, simply sitting there and waiting for Akaashi to instruct it elsewhere.

“You’re doing very well,” Akaashi hums lowly, slowly beginning to drag the knife down Oikawa’s chest. Akaashi doesn’t apply any pressure, just allows the weight of the knife to do its thing as it slices a gentle line across Oikawa’s skin, not even enough to cut him. But he can still feel the way it threatens to draw blood, feel the way his skin becomes irritated as a result. Akaashi moves the knife so slowly, Oikawa feels like he’s underneath a scalpel and will come out of this with one less kidney.

The blade moves in slow, careful patterns across Oikawa’s body, much like Akaashi’s finger had done earlier. His movements are gentle and precise, marking the supple skin below him in a criss-cross pattern, repeating a few lines until he’s one swipe a way from piercing into the skin.

Oikawa never thought the feeling of nearly being sliced open could turn him on so much. The built up anticipation definitely had a hand in his excitement, but not being able to see where the knife is going next, nor being able to move adds yet another layer that keeps him erect. And Akaashi is so dangerously sexy, how could he not enjoy himself when he can practically feel the way he’s smiling down at Oikawa- like he’s going to be devoured whole?

Oikawa gasps as the knife suddenly moves down, threatening to cut across the delicate skin on his cock but choosing to ghost past at the last second. He hadn’t realized he held his breath for that until Akaashi quietly reminds him to breathe, and he obediently sucks in a breath. The blade wanders across his smooth thighs, the sensitive skin prickling at being bothered by something sharp. And yet it feels so good, a burning, almost itching pain that goes right up to his dick. Akaashi is relentless with his movements, grazing slowly, applying just enough pressure that if Oikawa were to even twitch, he would no doubt bleed. Oikawa can feel the pattern on the inside of his thighs; diagonal lines traveling down, and down, down to his knee and then up to his other thigh, following the exact same pattern until Oikawa’s breathing is starting to get ragged.

“Does that feel good, Oikawa-san?” Akaashi asks quietly, withdrawing the knife and allowing Oikawa to swallow, nodding his head slightly because he can’t answer any other way. Akaashi’s hand replaces the blade where it was inside his thighs, gently smoothing his thumb across the raised, irritated lines he’s created.

“You’re absolutely stunning,” Akaashi hums, making something warm flicker in Oikawa’s chest. “Your pale skin, so afraid to be cut into that it tries to fight back.”

Akaashi leans closer, and Oikawa can tell because he can feel the other male hovering above him, so close to his ear. Oikawa moans when he feels the hand move up to gently grab the base of his cock, pumping it so slowly he nearly doesn’t notice.

“What I wouldn’t give to cut you to pieces,” Akaashi whispers, his breath hot where his mouth nears Oikawa’s cheek. He moans in return, finding his dangerous words to be an absolute turn on. He almost wants it, too, his hazy mind willing to agree to anything.

“What I wouldn’t give to watch your beautiful blood spill across your flesh, Oikawa-san.”

Akaashi’s hand starts pumping Oikawa properly now, from base to tip and yet it’s still so slow that Oikawa moans lowly and squirms just that little bit. Akaashi chuckles against his ear, obviously finding some sort of entertainment in his pain. When he leans back Oikawa almost misses his presence there, hot against him and grounding. But he returns in the form of a blade against his ribs, tracing over a line he’s already left behind.

“Don’t move,” Akaashi reminds gently, continuing to pump Oikawa with one hand and drag the knife across his skin with the other. Oikawa does his best to obey but he can’t help the way he cries, moans muffled by the gag in his mouth. His head is getting all hot, pleasure only continuing to build up, knotting deep in his gut. He desperately wants to buck against Akaashi’s hand to tell him how close he is, to seek that pleasure he craves, but the knife scraping along the soft flesh of his stomach has him tilting his head back to release a broken moan instead.

Akaashi chuckles softly, and Oikawa can see the look on his face even with no vision. The hand stroking him speeds up to a pace that has Oikawa crying and struggling to breathe now, his body shaking even if he does his best to keep still. To make up for it, Akaashi lessens the pressure with the knife and instead uses the side to caress his skin instead, the cold metal making Oikawa jump.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Akaashi asks calmly, nowhere near as worked up as Oikawa is. “You’re going to cum just from my hands, Oikawa-san? Go ahead, then. I want to see how good I made you feel.”

Oikawa can only cry out in response. It all becomes too much too suddenly, that knot within him slowly unraveling until it bursts all at once. Oikawa goes still, sucking in a breath as he releases in several hot spurts across Akaashi’s hand, making a mess of his stomach as well. Oikawa huffs shakily, body spasming slightly and crashing down from climax. It takes a second before he starts to breathe properly again, chest heaving as his floaty mind rides out his high. Akaashi’s hands had withdrawn a while ago, but he’s still at Oikawa’s side, watching him.

When Oikawa has mostly come down and his breathing returns to normal, his vision returns as Akaashi lifts the blindfold from his eyes. He blinks a few times, his friend’s gentle face coming into view. Soon after the gag is taken out of his mouth, and Oikawa watches the other move to release his hands and feet from their binds.

With a sigh, Oikawa bends his knees and rubs his wrists, looking down at the state of his body. He expected much worse, honestly, than several fading red lines across his thighs, chest, and stomach. Akaashi wipes the cum from his tummy with a tissue and watches Oikawa with a careful gaze.

“I… wow,” Oikawa laughs breathlessly, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes. “Aka-chan, that was awesome.”

Akaashi is smiling when Oikawa opens his eyes again. His breathing normal, he sits up slightly and reaches out to rest a hand on his friend’s thigh. He realizes that Akaashi is still completely dressed while Oikawa is nude, and he’s overcome with the urge to strip him down and repay him for getting him to orgasm.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Oikawa asks lowly, leaning in close and licking his lips. Something close to shyness crosses Akaashi’s face and he breaks eye contact, shaking his head.

“Nothing,” he responds quickly, Oikawa’s hand falling from its place when he moves to shut his legs. “I got what I wanted. I’ll get you some water.”

Oikawa stops Akaashi before he can leave, gripping his wrist tightly and forcing his friend to sit back down.

“C’mon,” Oikawa prods, tilting his head. “That’s not really fair. You made me cum, so the least I can do is return the favor. I can jerk you off. Or suck your dick- whatever you want, Aka-chan.”

Akaashi still can’t meet Oikawa’s eyes but he smiles, shaking his head again. “Thank you, but no. You’re not indebted to me for something so silly. It’s enough that you indulged me.”

Oikawa remains silent with a small nod, allowing Akaashi to stand. He doesn’t quite get it, but he’ll believe Akaashi when he says he doesn’t want anything. This is only their first time together, after all- hell, they’re still just friends… he thinks. After what just happened, he wouldn’t hesitate to call them friends with benefits. Akaashi leaves the room to get water, as promised, and when Oikawa lies back down he ends up thinking about all the steamy fun he’ll definitely have with Akaashi in the future.

Maybe he’ll even bleed for him one day.


	4. IwaOi - Mirror Sex, Spanking, Dacryphilia/Crying

“Iwa-chan, I’m tired. Let’s take a break.”

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa from behind the mirror, scoffing when he sees his boyfriend already sprawled out on the bed as if he’s just finished running a marathon. He had already expected from the very beginning that he would be the one to do all the work putting this mirror together, but it still annoys him when Oikawa said he would help yet does barely anything to contribute.

“Get up. We’re almost done,” Iwaizumi growls in response, shaking his head at the way Oikawa tries to pout his way out of the situation. In the end, although not without sighing and whining, Oikawa and Iwaizumi finish putting the mirror up. Iwaizumi sits at the end of the bed and Oikawa joins him, looking at their reflection with a little smile on his face.

“Good work, Iwa-chan,” he says, crossing his legs over his boyfriend’s and making eye contact through the mirror. “I always knew we could do it.”

“We?” Iwaizumi scoffs, but his hand absently trails over Oikawa’s knee. “You mean me.”

Oikawa just shrugs with an innocent expression, turning his head so he can face Iwaizumi and lean in for a kiss. Iwaizumi avoids him with a scowl, which is met with yet another pout from his boyfriend.

“Don’t think you can play innocent and get away with it this time,” he grunts, pulling Oikawa into his lap so he can look at the other over his shoulder and in the reflection of the mirror. He instinctively starts nibbling at the junction between Oikawa’s neck and shoulder, squeezing his torso gently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Oikawa hums, yet it’s easy to see the way his eyes go a bit dark, as if a switch had been flipped. Iwaizumi recognizes the look. “What, are you gonna punish me for no reason?”

“I’ll punish you for taking credit you don’t deserve, you brat.” Iwaizumi bites into Oikawa’s neck and elicits a gasp that makes his stomach grow hot. It’s not a secret that he and Oikawa had installed the mirror for a certain purpose, but he didn’t think they’d put it to use immediately. Better late than never, he supposes. And he lets Oikawa get away with too much shit anyways.

Iwaizumi’s hands wander underneath Oikawa’s shirt as his teeth continue to scrape along his skin, eyes trained on their reflection. It’s odd, seeing this position from a different perspective, but he likes being able to see Oikawa’s reactions. His softly flushed face and pleased little smile, his intense eyes watching Iwaizumi’s hands. Iwaizumi never should have doubted the amount of fun they’d have when Oikawa brought up the idea in the first place. He doesn’t admit it much, but his boyfriend does have a lot of good ideas.

Iwaizumi kisses up the other male’s jaw before lifting his shirt, Oikawa helping him slip it off of his body. Immediately Iwaizumi’s eyes are drawn to the mirror so he can see his hands roam the other’s exposed skin, watch the way his muscles gently twitch underneath. See the subtle marks he makes with his teeth and lips in real time as he suckles and bites Oikawa’s neck and shoulders, hear and watch his pretty little gasps paired with his fluttering eyelashes.

“You’re really mad at me, aren’t you Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks breathlessly, grinding his hips down as he finds his boyfriend’s gaze in the mirror. It only serves to turn Iwaizumi on more, and he responds with a low grunt and another bite into his flesh.

It’s only until Oikawa begins squirming that Iwaizumi orders him to stand, guiding his hips when he complains at first. And yet their eyes never leave the reflection in front of them, even when Iwaizumi yanks Oikawa’s sweatpants down his legs and into a pile on the floor. Oikawa flushes at his reflection but never looks away, just helps Iwaizumi admire his body with his hands and drink in his figure with his eyes. Iwaizumi almost wants to forget about the whole punishment thing, because Oikawa is just so beautiful and perfect standing for him here like this, both his front and back visible and exposed for him- but then he thinks about everything else he’d be able to see in this mirror, so he swallows and scoots back on the bed, ordering Oikawa to bend over his legs.

Oikawa knows what the demand means almost instantly. Iwaizumi doesn’t miss his pout as he begrudgingly does as he’s told, settling on his stomach over Iwaizumi’s legs, ass in the air and in sight of the mirror. But Iwaizumi doesn’t miss the excitement in his eyes, either. It’s been a while since the sting of his hand matched the redness of Oikawa’s butt, after all, and just imagining the feeling of it makes blood rush straight to his dick.

“Good,” Iwaizumi praises lowly, gently stroking his palm across Oikawa’s smooth ass. “Be good and take your punishment, okay?”

Oikawa folds his arms and rests his head against them, facing the mirror as he utters his agreement. He seems to be anticipating the first strike more than Iwaizumi is, judging by the way he swallows thickly, his dilated pupils visible even from where he’s positioned. For the longest while they stare at each other through the mirror, their heartbeats audible in their ears as Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa’s cheek. And then, in one fluid motion, he raises his hand and brings it back down hard, resulting in a loud slap mixed in with a little squeak. The sting against his palm is satisfying, and he lifts it up so he can watch his boyfriend’s skin begin to grow red.

“…That’s it?” Oikawa asks tauntingly, wiggling his hips as he challenges the other with a dark gaze. Iwaizumi knows better than to give into that look, but the heat within him makes him rise to the challenge anyway. He meets Oikawa’s gaze with something equally dark and spanks him hard once more, and again for good measure. Oikawa seems to be surprised to receive two hits in a row and he moans lowly in his throat, opening his mouth to breathe in ragged little pants.

Iwaizumi turns his head to watch him in person, eyes running along the contours of his face and the way his eyelashes catch the sunlight coming through their window. Oikawa is just barely trembling underneath him, and he can’t tell if it’s from anticipation or if he’s already beginning to break him. With another glance in the mirror he can tell that it must be a mix of both.

Oikawa takes a breath, as if to speak, but Iwaizumi quickly interrupts him with another hard spank that has the other’s entire body jolting. Oikawa’s mouth hangs open with a weak noise that goes straight to Iwaizumi’s dick. Again he raises his hand and strikes him, and when Oikawa moans he spanks him again, and again and again until his hand stings red and the male in his lap starts to squirm and cry out in pain. Iwaizumi can feel the heat coming off of Oikawa’s ass and when he lifts his hand and looks down at his handiwork, his stomach flips in arousal. His boyfriend’s perfectly pale skin is marked with an angry, splotchy red hand print that makes him tremble and cry and moan so sweetly.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Iwaizumi groans, gently stroking over the hand print and craning his neck down to press a kiss to the heated skin. He looks up at the mirror and sees that Oikawa has squeezed his eyes shut, face pressed into the sheets underneath him, but his mouth is agape as he struggles for breath. Oikawa turns his face slightly, as if he just needed a second to himself before continuing to take his punishment so well, and Iwaizumi can see the light glimmer of tears as he does so. Something hot and feral seems to unhinge inside him upon the sight.

“Come here,” he demands softly, slipping his hand underneath Oikawa’s chest and lifting him up so he can press his face into the back of his neck. Oikawa whimpers and shakes but is obedient, favoring one ass cheek over the other at he sits in his boyfriend's lap. Iwaizumi mouths and nibbles at Oikawa’s skin, breathing hot against him, catching his eyes in the mirror.

Tooru is so beautiful like this. He’s gorgeous no matter the situation but when he’s so broken and vulnerable like this Iwaizumi feels a burning, primal admiration for him. No one else gets to see him like this. No one else gets to see him lose control, willingly give it all up to Iwaizumi and show his true, slutty self like this. And it satisfies Iwaizumi much more than it should. The power goes to his head, making his mind spin and an intense desire to ravish Oikawa rise within him.

Iwaizumi gently squeezes Oikawa’s body before shifting him to the side to gently lay him on the bed. Oikawa leans against Iwaizumi, clinging to him, and Iwaizumi can’t help but meet him in a fervent, sloppy kiss. They moan against each other’s mouths, Oikawa clawing at Iwaizumi’s shirt with low, needy moans. Iwaizumi easily gets lost in the movement of their lips, and he has to tear himself away, even if Oikawa tries to chase after him with a needy whine.

“Wait here,” Iwaizumi demands lowly, his gaze dark and leaving Oikawa no choice but to obey and sit on the edge of the bed as his boyfriend stands. Iwaizumi first discards his clothes as quickly as possible, his shirt and sweatpants joining his boyfriend’s in a heap on the floor, and then he scrambles for the bottle of lube left haphazardly on the nightstand. It’s too much effort at this point in their relationship to properly put it away each time they use it, which helps in this situation when Iwaizumi wants to reattach himself to Oikawa’s side as soon as he possibly can.

Oikawa licks his lips when he sees what’s in Iwaizumi’s palm and has his hands all over him once more, but when Iwaizumi sits down on the bed again he gathers his boyfriend into his lap, making him face the mirror and look at his beautiful, flushed body. Iwaizumi sneaks a lubed hand in between Oikawa’s legs and doesn’t waste time in teasing his fluttering entrance with his finger, feeling Oikawa shiver and the tight ring of muscle react against the touch.

“So fucking perfect,” Iwaizumi moans, easily sliding his digit into Oikawa’s hole and receiving a soft moan in response. He gently fingers his boyfriend open, his breath hot against the other male’s ear as he licks and kisses the area underneath his jaw. Oikawa can’t do anything but shiver and moan, tears continuing to spill down his cheeks as Iwaizumi’s finger fucks into him. He quickly adds another, stretching out the quivering male in his lap, plunging his fingers deep into his heat.

“Fuck me,” Oikawa growls, so low and broken and needy that it almost catches Iwaizumi off-guard, fingers stilling for a moment before they continue to fuck into his body, faster. “Just fuck me already, Hajime- oh, fuck-!”

Iwaizumi’s only response is a bite to Oikawa’s ear, and he scissors his fingers before withdrawing them. He grabs the other male’s thighs and spreads them, forcing his slick, twitching hole on display for them to see, accentuated by the way Oikawa impatiently rolls his hips.

It’s easy for Iwaizumi to line up and slip into his heat. Oikawa’s pupils dilate as he watches in the reflection, reaching down to help the tip of his boyfriend’s cock breach his tight little hole. He releases a breath but regrets the way his lungs burn when Iwaizumi slams into him immediately. Tears spill down his cheeks and neck uncontrollably, hands finding balance by fisting into the sheets at their sides. They both groan, Iwaizumi so deep inside, Oikawa so tight and hot around him, flushed and hot and perfect in his lap.

“Look at you,” Iwaizumi groans, burying his face in the back of Oikawa’s neck but keeping his eyes on their reflection, unable to take his gaze off of the mirror. Just, the way he can see and feel himself so deep inside his perfect boyfriend, can see him from different angles, feel his back shuddering against his body and also see the delicious fucking tears streaming down his face- he’s so hot inside, losing control. There’s a thin thread keeping him from snapping and fucking up into his boyfriend’s heat without any thought, losing control and giving into pleasure. “My perfect fuck toy. So good and obedient for me. You’re so gorgeous, Tooru.”

Iwaizumi begins fucking into Oikawa, lifting him up by sheer strength alone and then dropping him down on his cock again. They moan in unison, Oikawa’s a choked sob and Iwaizumi’s a dark groan. He stays deep in Oikawa’s heat before lifting him again, fucking into him properly now, building up a pace and angling his hips so as to find Tooru’s sweet spot and fuck him senseless.

Oikawa keens and moans, going limp and lax against Iwaizumi’s body, too focused on the pleasure burning in him with each thrust. Both males’ eyes are locked on the reflection of Tooru’s hole being stretched and fucked in the mirror next to his still-red ass, Iwaizumi’s gaze flickering to his boyfriend’s tear-slicked face because there’s nothing that turns him on more than seeing him so broken and begging to be used like this.

“Hajime,” Oikawa cries, one hand finding Iwaizumi’s wrist to grip it tight, his voice broken and stuttering with each breath. “I-I’m- fuck-! I'm gonna cum-!”

With a low groan, Iwaizumi drives his cock harder into Oikawa’s hole, knowing his own release is quickly approaching but focuses on hitting his boyfriend in the perfect spot to make him fall apart where he is on his lap. It’s not difficult when Oikawa is already far gone, his back arched and toes curled, panting and moaning and muttering repeatedly how close he is. And then he finally tears his gaze from the mirror and throws his head back, breath catching as his body convulses and his throbbing erection shoots thick strings of semen into the air. Iwaizumi groans at the clench around his own cock, arms coming to wrap around the other male’s body to squeeze it and fuck him through his orgasm until his own hits him. It doesn’t take very long for Hajime to cum either, turned on by the tears streaming down Oikawa’s face, turned on by how deep he can hammer his cock into Oikawa’s heat, turned on by _Oikawa_ and how good he is for him. He sinks his teeth into Oikawa’s shoulder as he cums, which earns him a startled yet arousing moan, and releases his seed where he’s buried deep inside his boyfriend’s ass.

The hot haze mellows out eventually, and the two of them come back down to earth all the while catching their breath. Iwaizumi slips out of Oikawa’s hole and lifts his gaze to the mirror, where he can watch, for the longest time, as his boyfriend pants with closed eyes, body trembling gently. His ass starts leaking cum where Iwaizumi had pumped it into him, and he didn’t think he would be so turned on so soon after hitting climax. Oikawa always manages to surprise him somehow.

Iwaizumi slowly falls backwards, bringing Oikawa with him, and they lie next to each other on the bed in a comfortable, post-sex silence. Eventually Oikawa turns to him with a small smile and warm eyes, rolling over to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist.

“That mirror was a good investment after all, huh?” Oikawa hums, nosing along the underside of Iwaizumi’s jaw. He receives a snort in response, but Iwaizumi has to nod in agreement anyways.

“Says the one who didn’t even help put it together.”

Oikawa just hums again, and Iwaizumi lets him cling to his side. It wasn’t so bad, anyway. He’d take any excuse to slap Oikawa’s ass red and see him cry so beautifully.


End file.
